1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an object supporting structure and, more particularly, to an object supporting structure that can be easily slidably adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate an object supporting structure of the prior art that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,917, which is incorporated herein by reference. The supporting structure principally comprises a carrier arm 10a that inwardly includes a load element 11a (such as a pneumatic jack or spring), and is downwardly connected to an attachment block 14a. The load element 11a is downwardly connected to a connecting element 12a that is provided with a sliding axle 13a that inserts through left and right grooves 15a formed through two sides of the attachment block 14a. The load element 11a can be thereby slidably adjusted.
However, the construction of the above supporting structure produces an excessive loading charge exerted on the connecting element 12a. The sliding axle 13a therefore does not easily slides in the grooves 15a. 
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an object supporting structure that can dissipate the loading charge of the load element and prevent the connecting element from receiving an excessive loading charge, so that the sliding axle can favorably slide along the grooves of the attachment base.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.